Created Fiction Chapter 1
by Jak Peacemaker
Summary: In the introductory chapter to my pilot of my series that has yet to have a name. In this you will meet Peregrinus, and "The Wolf" OCs of mine. While this particular piece in devoid of another series, and technically not a fan fiction, it's the introductory book to a series that will have PLENTY of crossovers in all sorts of types of things.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

And from out of the ashes of a former universe the elders chanted harmoniously. Their great and old voices awakening the last hope the multiverse had to offer. The great Peregrinus. Long gone, if real in the first place. An ancient mythos of something before all time and space. A tale tragedy and of the creation of all life and all that there is. The second to last remaining of his kind and the only at the time. He was a creator. Peregrinus had a heavenly form. Alien in appearance, he did not lack an angelic glow. Not one of light, but of an all around glow of the blue of the sky.

It was said that he traveled as fast as the child's imagination and with a mission of empathy and fact, removed the non-existence of Null and replaced it with variant and chaotic life. Never evil, never perfect. Never a god. Just a creature powerful enough to will his own existence. But that existence ended an unknown amount of years after it began. He witnessed the death of all of his loved ones. Everything that lived had to die, he knew. Except for him. He didn't have the luxury. Nothing could kill him. Not even him. It was with eons of heartbreak that the betrayal by the one he loved for a sensation of misguided emotion was what ultimately broke him. He witnessed her, a Fox by life, give in to an urge of lust to kill others for pleasure. He knew the slightest move of power would kill her, and tried to calm her with reason. But that only sent her into a frenzy where she tried to swing at him. He knew that his power was too great for her and that his body would respond so he tried to escape, but it was too late. She swung with a dagger of silver and she was dead. After that he had seen the devastation that the blast that his body produced in self defence had caused. He saw their cabin gone. Trees leveled for twenty yards all around. The earth scorched black with erupting energy. It was then that he remembered all of the pain that he had caused and recognized that the world would always move on without him. He was obsolete. A menace to all life. A threat to any that were before him and it was beyond his control. He was built to spend excessive amounts of energy, creating worlds, suns, elements, forces, laws, life, all to run alone! Independant from him. He could not stay. So it was his final act to walk into a small complex of stone. The great elders of generations past, with undying bodies that aged still, greeted him to his final resting place. A room lit only by candle with a stone Sarcophagus to tell his story. That was the story of his life.

_Bestia potens iaceo maeror. _ A creature of immense power, brought to his knees by a broken heart. That is what the side of the slab covering his remaining dust read.

The doom that befell the multiverse was of great enough span to warrant waking of the ancient beast from his death. The old men chanted loudly an old right in the room which occasionally shook with what happened outside. The universe that they inhabited was being destroyed. It was not the ground that shook, but reality itself. No souls could exist when destroyed by the one causing the destruction.

The reign of Caries had been a brutal one. He too was a creator, but used his power to squash the gods that elected to regulate the universe after Peregrinus had died. Caries wanted to destroy all. He was the only other creator, who was born only long after Peregrinus died. It was from a lust of power and an unconquerable will that made him who he was. He wanted power and to foolishly prove to everyone that he was superior to all life. For millennia, he roamed the multiverse aimlessly causing suffering and death to those who he wished. He had split many Earth in two and caused the total and utter eradication of so many universes that the impossible had been achieved. He had made his mark on infinity. Over a third of all existence was gone.

Death had no bearing on Caries. Neither did guilt. He was free from any empathy, a true sociopath.

The room, it seemed was the only thing left in the universe, and blast after blast of pure destruction bombarded away at the tomb. The elders just stood and chanted with the last of their their existence an ancient and primal moan of will. The ancient right was finished just as the last of their bodies shriveled onto wither and rot.

But it was enough.

Out of the final utterance of one of the Elders came a spark. Blue and of love, the spark was added onto by other sparks that moved so fast and out of nowhere. If anyone were there to witness it, it would have seemed to happen so fast, he appeared to just come to be. An immense gathering of thoughts and will came to form a figure not unlike that of a human, yet quite far from them as well. It was small, at about 5 and a half feet tall and bipedal. Intense sounds alive became his face. Two large and white glowing eyes, tinted with an outline of blue, that covered most of his large face came to be, without the need of irises or pupils. He had a flat, humanlike face, but one of smaller, less distinct features, except the eyes and ears. His nose was only two holes, like that of a snake, and his lips were no more than an inch wide. His ears had 6" long pointed tips and pointed towards the back of his head at a 35 degree angle from the top of his head. He was scrawny, his arms as thick as a woman's wrists. His glow did not lack definition, he had slight, but present, pectoral muscles and a rib cage covered with abdominal muscle structure that reminds one of an 8-pack. His childlike physik was offset by his enormous head. Twice the size of any normal man's head, It bore hair that grew up to 2 and a half feet away from his head in thick spike-like fashion. He has only two claws on each foot and 3 fingers and one thumb on each hand. His back bore wings with no connecting skin. They consisted of pure energy, but could not be drained as they were a part of his body. They resembled tree branches two inches thick that bore no leaves and grew to a 14 foot wingspan. Each branch had two more. The first branch continued all the way while the other two spawned two feet apart each to make what resembled bird wings when folded.

And folded they were not as his great form opened up with limbs outstretched. Immediately, Peregrinus noticed that there was something wrong, and sensed the danger of the situation. With haste and fear, he created a portal to a tunnel between universes and jumped through, careful to shut the newly opened hole when inside.

**CHAPTER 1**

Bright colors of white, purple, yellow and blue riddled this tunnel of light, as it was the hollow foundation and boundary between realities. Seeing in what can only be described as clips of what was happening in any given place, the tunnel was alive with randomly placed places through times. The inconceivable and non-existent boundary of brightness, time and space was solid and whole, but could be traveled through as easily as nothing as Peregrinus has no mass while in this state and place. Peregrinus glided unmoving through the tunnel observing many places with times on the way until he arrived at a universe that he saw fit.

When he went through to this new place a sense of being drained overcame him, and he fell half-conscious into a strange cityscape. When he came to, he found himself in an abandoned construction site. His fall was broken by the soft soil and rough stones that he landed on. He looked up, trying to become completely aware of his surroundings, only to come face to face with a small child.

She was wearing a pink plaid dress with a white silk trim. White and only about 8 years old she asked. "Are you an angel mister!?" with a dimple-y adorable smile on her face. Peregrinus paused, confused by the enthusiasm and yet complete misconception of this girls fantasy. He could understand her, but he feared that her mind would be too feeble to take the kind of communication that he would need to use as he did not speak her language. He blinked at her twice as if to say. "What?" as her attention was drawn elsewhere. "We gotta go, it's already night out." she said motioning for him to follow. Peregrinus shrugged and just followed her to her home. For an eight year old girl, she had some sense. She gave him an overcoat like the one Castiel has on the show supernatural. "I saw you fall out of the sky and thought that angels liked overcoats." She explained. Peregrinus didn't care, cover was cover and he didn't know how the people of this universe would react to him. So he put on the overcoat and walked a safe distance behind her.

15 minutes later they arrived in a dark apartment on the third floor. There was a lightning storm out and rain bombarded the windows of the apartment. Peregrinus examined the room around him. He could see all. A couch before a television were on the left of the door with a carpeted dining room and a kitchen to his right. Directly in front of him were two packed bookshelves surrounding a large window and fire escape. Whoever lived here was not illiterate. There was a hallway to the left that led to two bedrooms and a hallway to the right that led to a bathroom and a laundry room. These hallways both hugged the nearest walls. "I'm Molly." The little girl stated and then yawned very loudly. "Hey, you can sleep on the couch. I'm gonna go to bed. Night." Peregrinus' eyes somehow seemed surprised. "Is this girl's father around?" He thought to himself. "Or is this universe inhabited by little girls?" Walking forward to his new sleeping quarters he was quick to fall back asleep. But not without the ever creeping thoughts of the past entering his mind and filling him with uneasiness.

In his dreams Peregrinus remembered the fall. It seemed that he fell forever, only in his dream it was not to a ground. The city was present, but only as lights and the darkness of buildings at night. He fell down and down and down until he was well below the earth. All he could do was look up as he fell. Suddenly, fear overcame him as he had the sensation that he was hurtling into something. Turning to look down, he saw the most peculiar site. A heart wrenching floating crystal surrounded by white. The crystal itself was utterly black, with darkened lightning firing from it in short blips all around the crystal. As he neared the crystal he screamed in something that was not his voice.

Peregrinus awakened to the bellowing of a man who was reeling in horror over him. Scrambling over Peregrinus and the couch, the man reached a drawer. Shaking violently, it took him over two minutes to get the key from one of the books and open the drawer to reveal a Glock. The man turned to Peregrinus with gun drawn and said. "WH- wHo-, whAA,WHAT IN BLAZES ARE YOU!?" Peregrinus answered by calmly motioning for him to lower the gun. The man panicked out of suspicion of an attack out and threw several books at him. Peregrinus caught one of them and took a look at the cover. "_The complete guide to the english language , slang and anagrams."_ by Devo Plicet.

The man had on a full blue and white striped pajamas, only his hands, feet, head, and an unlaced "v" around his chest remained bare. He was white and slightly muscular. He appeared around 50 years old and had a beard that reminded one of an someone that had an english major. His chest was covered in thick, brown, wiry hair and he had on visibly a silver wedding ring, simple, only the band. A shocked look had not left his kind, but fearful face.

Quickly thinking, Peregrinus twists his wrist left and right on the hand that held the book as if motioning for him to watch what he would do carefully. In a stunning array of terrifying power the book flew open and it's contents poured down like tree sap in that strange blue-white glow. The information, now stored as light pooled into a sphere actually 5" bigger than the book's length at a full 6" from the ground. The information was charming like a snake in the way it seemed to move when watched, with no real direction. The raw information then traveled in a strangely slow instant to Peregrinus' chest. Pouring into Peregrinus with the mass seemingly lost in his form.

The man could not even to begin to process the situation in front of him, looked ahead dumbstruck, but with a new look of curiosity and riveting wonder added to the mix. Peregrinus, now floating a full two feet off of the ground, threw his head up and after a slight movement within his throat, uttered a few words: "What wills you to do? I cannot bring to you strife. But your gun will not work. I will explain my identity and why I reside here if you would have the patience." His voice was echoed by what seemed to be humming of energy and an accent of ancient greece, though altogether a light toned symphony of sound. The Man, after taking a minute to calm himself, finally responded with a voice a mouse would have a hard time hearing, "Okay." And he slowly walked towards the couch. He seemed completely unwilling to move but did so anyway our of fear. After sitting down on the couch as far from Peregrinus as Possible, he spoke again. "Who are you?" "I am nameless, I carry no identifying word. Though some denigrate me with the title of "Peregrinus." I am a being that has long been gone, and too much it seems. Yous, and every other world is in danger. I flee to gain strength to fight this threat. But my state is weaker that I might have previously assumed. I fell unto the site of abandoned former construction." Peregrinus explained. "I was found and led to here to stay by one known as Molly." He continued. With understanding on his face, the man replied complete with hand signals and slowed down speech, "Ah. . . I- . . . I am Professor Ian Gregory from the institute of Greycrest New York. You'll have to forgive Molly, she can sometimes. . . she's a bright kid. I hope that she didn't intrude by asking you too many questions."

"Never you mind it." Inserted Peregrinus. "I appreciate her intelligence and it is not the strangest thing that has happened to me." "Yes well, this threat. Do you mean this terrorist character in the news? "The Wolf" I believe his name was." Peregrinus looked confused. "Who is he? Is that the name of the one of terrible power?" "No, nevermind. The one I am talking about is probably a hacker, punk kid with too much time on his hands." Answered Ian. " What is this other threat?" Peregrinus contemplated for a moment if he should share the rest his situation to this stranger who already fears him. "I should be going." Peregrinus said. "I would not want to impose myself." Peregrinus was fearful of Ian's answer. "Nonsense, stay. Perhaps I could make you some tea." Then Ian stood and thought, perplexed. "Do you drink liquids?" Peregrinus was too humble and kind to say no. Despite differences. . .

Ian had the water boiling in no time. Noticeably panicked, Peregrinus came up with a solution to a certain predicament just as the tea was handed to him. He asked Ian if he had seen the bird flying by the window and quickly opened his hidden gaping maw after Ian had turned away. It opened from between his nose and lips and stretched across from ear to ear. One row across top and bottom of 50 retractable, translucent, slender 3" long spikes lined his mouth. He had a blue, pointed lizard-like tongue that went as far back as you could see into his gut, which was the only dark thing about him. After quickly pouring the tea down his throat, Peregrinus quickly realigned his detachable jaw to be invisible on his smooth face again.

"What Bird?" Ian asked. "You just missed it." He said. "Well, I have to go to work. It. . . Molly!" He called to Molly to awaken and get herself to school. "You can stay here while Molly and I are away. I would advise that you keep yourself concealed. Not so many people would react the way I did to seeing a little blue man like you." And they both left, Molly 15 minutes after Ian.

"Did he really not recognize me? Has my image died out of memory entirely? . . . Is that for the best?" Peregrinus thought to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

After about 4 hours being board and assessing how to work all of the electronics, Peregrinus decided to watch the television. He had already read all of the book on the shelves very quickly by is impeccable observation and memory capacity, so he had nothing better to do at this point. He saw on the news that The Wolf had killed a group of poachers by trapping them in their own snares and acting like he forgot that they were there. Peregrinus grunted frustrated, "This is the kind of person that I made the gods to punish." In truth he was talking about the poacher and The Wolf. It's not alright to hurt anything like that. Even the people doing it. He changed the channel to a live playing of an opera. Peregrinus found this more to his liking. The tales of comedy and tragedy in sound form were epic in his mind, and he appreciated anyone who could come up with such things. Especially dark or poetic opera. Despite being so against evil, Peregrinus enjoyed the macabre. He just would never commit terrible acts himself, not without need to do so.

There was suddenly a knock on the door. Peregrinus had heard the person before, and didn't recognize their scent, so he just turned off the TV and hoped that whoever it was went away. After a few more rounds of increasingly loud and impatient knocking, the man said "Anyone home? I gotta package for yah." Peregrinus just shrunk away, not that he was expecting to be caught, he just wanted minimize the risk. "I'll leave it here you jackass. I heard the TV yah know!" The man said. "Don't take it personally." Peregrinus thought to himself.

The door to the apartment had a hole on it to see who was on the other side. After taking a second to look through it, Peregrinus slowly opened the door and peered through the crack. There was no one on that side of the hallway. He then moved his head to look behind the door. There was thankfully no one there either, as they would have seen him before he would have seen them. "Curse my hair length." He thought to himself as he got up to a full stand and looked to the hallways once more for good measure. The package itself was a brown box that looked to be a foot tall with the other sides being roughly 18". The sound of footsteps flooded the stairs. He carefully read the return address. SAMPSONFEILD ILLIANOIS, 17832. The stairs were well in sight and Peregrinus could see a head start to appear just as he looked up from reading the package. He picked it up and quickly scuttled into the apartment, locking the door behind him.

Peregrinus bolted into the kitchen where he set down the package on the counter and then fled to the bathroom. He shut the door in a similar fashion to the apartment door, by frantically slamming it out of fear. He didn't think that this made him any less suspicious than before he had made all of the loud noise. There was a jingling of the apartment door knob and a sound of keys. "Oh shit, Ian didn't tell me that somebody else has the keys!" Peregrinus thought. After the door was opened whoever it was immediately rushed for the bathroom. "Goddamnit!". Peregrinus thought again and again until he heard Molly say "Angel, are you in there? I really have to go potty." Peregrinus practically fell to the floor with relief and he opened the door to see Molly.

"I thought that you were an intruder Molly, sorry." He said. Molly replied with a shocked look. "Hey, you can talk!" It hadn't occurred to Peregrinus to think to tell her that first. "Go ahead, dear." Peregrinus said as he walked out of the bathroom.

Molly spent the rest of the day doing homework. She was determined to get into a good college. "One day I am going to teach english to students like my daddy does." She said when asked about why she was doing so much work. Peregrinus thought carefully and said. "Can you bear the work? Or will you break under so much stress?" To which she laughed. "I'm a smart girl, plus my daddy's the best there is when it comes to teaching english. I'd like to try and see them stop me. The more homework, the better." It was this that made Peregrinus feel proud of Molly for taking the time and following her dreams. "You're right," he said, "Nothing can stop someone with that kind of drive." Though Peregrinus didn't see what was so interesting about english. What made this girl so adamant on learning? Her father? She was an unusual girl indeed.

Peregrinus watched out the window for several hours. He witnessed the clouds slowly move across the blue sky. He was displeased with the smell of the air though. It smelt of _unature_. The scent of pesticides did not mix well with glass cleaner and alcohol. But he could smell it all. Peregrinus had very good senses. Above all that he could smell, he could smell the scent of loneliness. He wasn't even sure of who it was coming from, him or Molly. But it was plentiful in the room.

Late that night, long after Molly went to bed, Ian finally arrived through the door. "There is a package for you." Peregrinus shot, but it seemed that he was too tired to answer. He just grunted and walked to bed, barely keeping himself awake enough to do so. Peregrinus figured that it would be best to go to bed to and did so on the couch. "Slowly", he thought as he drifted into a slumber. "I'll get my strength back."

When he awoke, Peregrinus was greeted by a smile of Molly's. A little weirded out, Peregrinus lifted himself up to a standing position. "Why are you happy?" he asked as politely as possible. "We're going to the U.N .building today in class." "What is the U.N. building?" Molly looked shocked, "You don't know what the UN building is? I thought angels know everything." "I have really got to tell her that I'm not an angel." He thought to himself. Molly, finally answered "It's where all of the ambassadors of the world meet, and they're having a meeting today. They're talking about what to do about The Wolf. And we get to be there. Isn't that so exciting?! " Peregrinus smiled and said, "Oh, How lovely." On the inside, he knew that he would be alone for another day. Molly, being the random person that she is, just up and took off, after that. There was no more to be said apparently. Peregrinus shrugged and turned on the news. He thought that he would give it another try.

It only took him an hour to regret watching the news. "The infamous Bio-Terrorist, "The Wolf" issued a threat to the United States government stating that any attempts at capturing or killing him would end in the destruction of those who would try it." The news lady stated. "There have been no official statements by any government official and many still believe that this terrorist is a hoax. I'm Clarissa Bennett for the news." Peregrinus turned off the TV after that. "I hope that this guy is a hoax." Peregrinus thought to himself. "Or I might have to deal with him."

And it was just after that thought that he heard a large CRASH!


End file.
